For 38 years the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC) has been supporting high-quality, productive research by providing high-quality rhesus macaques for research initiatives of National importance. During the past 8 years, the CPRC provided over 1,300 monkeys to PHS and NIH-sponsored biomedical research programs supporting over $142 million in federal grants. Over $76 million of this amount was for AIDS-related and vaccine research initiatives. The CPRC is the second largest SPF colony in the Nation, and one of the largest SPF rhesus macaque providers for AIDS related research projects. In order to maintain quality animal care standards and comply with regulatory agencies, the CPRC needs to renovate critical elements of the infrastructure support facilities at the Sabana Seca Field Station. Funds from this application will be used for the following: 1) upgrade of the electrical infrastructure, 2) renovation of the primary deep-water well and 3) renovation of animal enclosures. We foresee the increased need for non-human primates for testing newly developed therapeutics and vaccines, and our concern is that the lack of an adequate infrastructure could prevent the development of the animal care program and research initiatives at the CPRC. The proposed improvements will enhance the rhesus monkey breeding operation and this will result in an increase of the reproductive output of the colony. This will in turn assure that more Indian-origin rhesus macaques of defined virological and genetic status are made available to NIH-funded researchers and institutions.